Regalo de Navidad II
by Itzakukulkan
Summary: COMPLETO. Duo tiene que partir, aunque no quiere marcharse y dejar a Heero solo. ¿Qué hará?
1. Duo

Me gusta el hecho de vivir. Y no quiero partir todavía. Por ello me duele este cáncer que tengo. Quisiera prolongar los años felices que he tenido con Heero después de la guerra. Fue ella la que me enseñó a ponderar cada momento de la vida con su debido valor. La guerra me enseñó a vivir despacio, disfrutando. La guerra me enseñó a quedarme quieto, amando. Hace cuatro años Heero intentó matarse y yo aún no le había confesado mis sentimientos. El hecho de que casi lo perdiera me convenció de lo necesario que era expresar nuestros sentimientos. Hemos sido felices juntos. Pero todavía no quiero partir. Deseo formar una familia con él. Amarnos mucho tiempo más, pero ya no puedo Lo que más me duele es tener que dejarlo. ¿Podrá afrontarlo? Es cierto que Heero está mucho más fuerte emocionalmente, sin embargo, a veces es muy frágil. Sólo espero que no cometa una locura cuando yo ya no esté.

Después de la consulta con el médico, no he regresado al trabajo. He estado caminado por la ciudad, reconociendo lugares y evocando recuerdos felices. ¿Es esa la felicidad? No lo sé. No quiero llegar a casa todavía, no sé que decirle a Heero, y, por eso, he atrasado la hora de mi llegada. Normalmente, estoy en casa como a las seis. Heero es quien me abre la puerta y me besa cálidamente en la frente. Él siempre está en casa, ya que, como escribe para una revista, envía sus columnas por mail. Me recibe contento y me lleva hasta la cocina. Nos sirve una taza de café y nos sentamos a la mesa y comemos. Nos preguntamos que cómo nos fue el idea, nos contamos lo que nos sucedió, nos hablamos, llenamos los silencios, nos comprendemos. Después vemos las noticias, acostados en la cama. Y ya tarde haremos el amor, nos abrazaremos, nos diremos que nos amamos y dormiremos profundamente, como duerme la gente que sabe ser feliz. Vendrá otro día, yo me levantaré primero y me asearé y luego, mientras él se ducha, prepararé el desayuno. Nos quedaremos juntos en silencio, saboreando el comienzo del nuevo día. Leeremos los diarios y los comentaremos. Nos abrazaremos y nos diremos que nos amamos otra vez. Me costará irme. Habrá besos.

Los fines de semana son para nosotros dos solamente. No trabajamos. Salimos a pasear, hacemos las compras necesarias, visitamos a Quatre, de vez en cuando, estamos todo el día en pijamas, reimos viendo una película o lloramos. Nos decimos que nos amamos de nuevo, nos tomamos de las manos, conversamos sobre lo que sentimos, sobre nuestra vida en la guerra, sobre lo que somos y lo que nos hizo ser lo que somos, no existen temas vedados. Compartimos los problemas y las alegrías y estamos de acuerdo en las cuestiones importantes.

Pero ahora tengo miedo, porque no sé cómo contarle acerca de mi enfermedad, cómo decirle que ya no estaré más a su lado. Y no es tanto miedo a su reacción como a la mía, porque sé que cuando se lo diga, será verdad y me quebraré, pues yo no quiero morir, quiero estar a su lado mucho más, quiero amarlo mucho más, quiero tenerlo a mi lado y sentir su cariño mucho más. Quiero tiempo para hijos, para vivir, para reír, para llorar. Y él… que será de él. Dios, no es justo.

Ahora sé a quien contar primero lo de mi enfermedad: Quatre. Me encamino a su casa, que no está lejos de la nuestra. Quatre ha continuado con su vida, y es una persona alegre. No guarda rencores a la vida, a pesar de la pérdida de Trowa después de la guerra. Quatre, quien es tan bueno y amable y sólo sabe amar. Quatre, quien me entregó consuelo cuando pensé que Heero no lograría salir del pozo negro de su soledad. Quatre, nuestro amigo. Quatre toca música y escribe cuentos para niños, con dibujos que él mismo confecciona, y todo el dinero que recauda de estas actividades las dona al orfanato en el que es benefactor. Quatre se solventa con la pensión, que recibe mensualmente y de por vida, por haber sido soldado en la guerra. Nosotros también la recibimos.

Su casa es pequeña y sencilla, un poco como él. Me abre la puerta, me sonríe y me abraza. Creo que está más delgado que la última vez que lo vi, pero es que él, como Heero, no es bueno para comer. Su sonrisa es luminosa y siento que el cuerpo se me abriga. Me invita sentarme y me ofrece bebida. Estamos frente a frente acomodados contra el respaldo de la silla. Me pregunta que cómo estoy. Yo le digo que bien y le repito la pregunta a él. Quatre sonríe otra vez y contesta lo mismo.

—Quatre, siempre he querido preguntarte¿cómo seguiste después de lo de Trowa?

Quatre me mira con sus ojos intensos. Yo creo que quiere entender el porqué de mi pregunta después de cuatro años. Se lo explicaré, pero no ahora. Antes, necesito entender su respuesta.

—Fue difícil al principio—comienza con voz ronca y ojos vidriosos—. Yo lo amaba, él también a mí. Juntos hacíamos una buena pareja, nos comprendíamos y nos apoyábamos, pero había ciertas cosas que nos disgustaban del otro también, pero aprendimos a aceptarlas y a respetarlas porque eran parte de lo que nosotros éramos, y uno es sólo lo que es. A Trowa siempre le gustó el peligro. Y yo siempre temía por él—se queda en silencio, rememorando, y los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

—Quatre…—murmuro, arrepentido por provocarle este sufrimiento.

—Siempre me da nostalgia recordar esos momentos. Una vez le dije que si no abandonaba el circo, yo me marcharía. Él me sostuvo la mirada y me dijo que amábamos a las personas tal como eran, que intentar cambiarlas, era no amarlas. Me dijo que él siempre trabajó en el circo, que yo lo sabía, y que si yo lo amaba, tenía que amarlo también por su amor al circo. Y entonces comprendí. Nos quedamos juntos, y fuimos felices. Y eso me consuela ahora. La guerra fue cruel, arrebató muchas vidas, mucho tiempo, mucha alegría, pero había terminado. Ahora sólo nos tocaba vivir. Y Trowa y yo fuimos felices, disfrutamos cada momento que tuvimos, porque sabíamos lo que era perder tiempo, perder vidas. No nos hicimos grandes problemas, simplemente nos quisimos. Éramos diferentes en algunos aspectos, pero la vida es tan corta que no vale la pena detenerse por ellos. Cuando Trowa murió, al principio, sentí rabia contra él, por las muchas veces que le había pedido que dejara el circo, pero después siempre evocaba sus palabras: el Trowa que yo amaba también era ése que arriesgaba su vida. Y seguí adelante recogiendo y guardando en la memoria cada instante que tuvimos juntos. Yo no podía ni puedo echarme a morir. Hay mucha gente que me necesita todavía.

—Quatre…

—Escucha, Duo, he aprendido algo trabajando en los orfanatos¿sabes? He aprendido que nosotros tuvimos una oportunidad. Yo fui feliz y aún lo soy, aun sin Trowa, porque todavía tengo recuerdos, porque todavía sé apreciar el significado de la vida. Ellos, los niños, no tienen padres, no saben lo que es amar, lo que es tener una persona en la que confiar, lo que es entregar un poco de nosotros mismos a otras personas. Hay muchas cosas que hacer en esta vida, para decir ya basta no quiero seguir. Y están ustedes, yo también los quiero. Además, de qué sirve deprimirse¿acaso alguien me traerá de vuelta a Trowa?

—¿Pero eres feliz?

—Lo soy.

—¿Pero cómo…?

—La vida es mucho más que amar a Trowa. Te tengo a ti y a Heero, a los niños del orfanato. Esta la música, el dibuja, la escritura, está cada día con su afán, Duo. Soy feliz porque puedo vivir simplemente, y recordar.

—¿Aprecias a Heero?

—Claro que sí.

—¿A pesar de que intentó suicidarse?

—Sí.

—¿Pero no desprecias a esa gente?

—Sí, es cierto—reconoce Quatre—. Pero no a todos, sólo a quienes lo hacen por miedo o por una solución a sus problemas. No soporto ese tipo de debilidad, esa incomprensión hacia los demás. Siempre eres necesitado en alguna parte y no entiendo el egoísmo de algunos que, porque creen que son los únicos que sufren, piensan que pueden abandonar. Perder el amor de alguien, es mejor que nunca haberlo conocido, créeme. Los niños del orfanato sufren mucho más de lo que yo llegué a sufrir con la muerte de Trowa. Ellos han sufrido. Eso es dolor. No tener a nadie. No ser capaz de ayudar a alguien. Pero las razones de Heero eran diferentes—y lo afirma fijando su elocuente mirada en mis ojos—. Heero pensaba que él sólo servía para una cosa: la guerra y no comprendía que nosotros también necesitamos de él y que su vida es mucho más que la guerra. Heero no intentó matarse por miedo o como una manera de escapar a sus problemas, simplemente pensó que su vida terminaba cuando terminaba la guerra, pero ahora tú le has enseñado.

—Pero no sé si lo suficiente—sollozo.

—¡Duo¿Qué pasa?

—Estoy enfermo, Quatre. Voy a morir.

El pierde color. Se levanta de su silla y se acerca hacia mí con los brazos extendidos. Yo permanezco sentado, pero cuando llega a mí, lo abrazo y lloro.

—Duo, explícame, por favor.

—Tengo un tumor maligno muy avanzado e inoperable. Sólo me quedan tres meses de vida. Tal vez menos.

—Pero…

—No hay forma de tratarlo. ¡Y no sé cómo decírselo a Heero!

Quatre me sostiene entre sus brazos y yo apoyo mi cabeza en su pecho, sollozando desesperadamente, humedeciendo su polera.

—Duo, Heero está mucho más fuerte de lo que piensas. Tienes que decírselo. Él te ama.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero no quiero que sufra.

—No puedes impedir que sufra, porque te ama. ¿Acaso no querrías tú apoyarlo si él estuviera en tu lugar? Como pareja que son, ustedes tienen que compartir las dichas y los pesares. Si le ocultas tu enfermedad, él sabrá inevitablemente que algo le escondes y ese hecho abrirá una brecha en su relación, minará la confianza y más tarde, el amor.

Me separo de él. Quatre tiene sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Yo no puedo consolarlo y en silencio me pregunto quién lo consolará a él. Antes de marcharme tengo que pedirle un último favor.

—Quatre, por favor, quiero que me prometas una cosa.

—Dime, Duo.

—Quiero que cuides a Heero por mí cuando yo no esté.

Continaurá...

**Nota de autora: **Gracias por leer.


	2. Heero

Es medianoche. Todo está oscuro y silencioso, salvo por la leve y profunda respiración de Duo. Mi mano izquierda acaricia la suave y masculina piel de mi compañero. Para siempre. Para siempre. Pero ya no será así. Mi mano derecha forma un puño dentro de mi boca para acallar los sollozos que me sacuden y las lágrimas bajan por mis mejillas sin control. Para siempre. Duo y yo.

Duo me ha contado esta tarde que está muy enfermo, que no hay remedio, que sólo le quedan tres meses de vida. Le he mirado largo y tendido y, cuando pensé que el temblor que sacudía mi corazón se reflejaría en mi cuerpo, Duo se echó a llorar. Fue un llanto callado, pero todo su cuerpo se estremecía con violencia, y yo sólo pude sostenerlo, estrecharlo entre mis brazos, decirle que lo amaba. ¿Cómo podía consolarlo? Nada de lo que dijera, de lo que pudiera hacer le traería consuelo o esperanza, pero sabía que él me necesitaba y, por eso, no cabía en ese momento ni mi dolor ni mi desesperación ni mi enojo ni mi desconsuelo. Tenía que ser fuerte. Todavía.

He sido muy feliz con Duo. Una felicidad que nunca conocí antes. Duo me enseñó a vivir. Mi infancia y mi adolescencia siempre fueron un medio para un fin. Yo nunca fui más que un instrumento. Ahora entiendo lo equivocado que estaba al creer que mi vida tocaba su fin cuando la guerra acabó. Ahora vivo intensamente cada momento, sé amar, sé ser amado, sé confiar y sé ser confiable, sé pedir ayuda y sé darla. Tantas cosas. Pero, sobre todo, Duo.

Duo es mi compañero. Para siempre, él y yo. Éso pensaba hasta hoy. Ya no. Día a día, desde hace cuatro años, he vivido junto a Duo: nos hemos amado, nos hemos querido como si nos conociéramos desde siempre. Día a día, pienso en él, todas las cosas que hago, siempre las hago pensando en él. Todos mis silencios y mis palabras, todos mis gestos y mis actuaciones están llenos de Duo. Sé que mi vida no vale nada sin Duo. Lo sé. Yo no puedo vivir sin él.

Sé también que Duo me pedirá que siga adelante después de él se vaya. Lo conozco lo suficiente y más para entenderlo, pero yo no puedo. Duo es parte de cada emoción que me embarga, de cada pensamiento que discurro, de cada idea que me asalta, de cada sentimiento que tengo. Duo.

Me pedirá que continúe y me contará sobre la vida y sobre Quatre y se reirá y llorará y me hará prometerle que seguiré y me tomará de la mano y nos amaremos y pensaremos que ojalá esto fuera para siempre. Para siempre. Para siempre.

Y yo le diré que sí, aunque piense que no, y le prometeré todo lo que me exija, aunque yo sepa que no podré cumplir, porque ahora ya no le puedo ser ciento por ciento sincero. Antes sí. Antes de su enfermedad, la verdad era una cosa sencilla y dolorosa tal vez, pero siempre buena. Ya no. Ahora que nos queda tan poco tiempo juntos, hay verdades que no valen la pena revelarlas. Mentiras que son mejores que las verdades, pero quizá hasta las mentiras puedan convertirse en verdades de pronto. Y puede que esto suceda con nosotros, porque Duo y yo nos conocemos y nos comprendemos tanto, que sabemos lo que piensa y hasta lo que siente el otro. Pero, de todas maneras, no quiero mentirle ni ocultarle algo.

Duo tiene los ojos cerrados y duerme tranquilamente. Y yo lo amo. No sé si apasionadamente, porque yo no soy muy expresivo, pero sí sé que mi amor es profundo y cierto y que lo amo y que lo amaré siempre en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento.

Pero Duo se irá y no veré nunca más su sonrisa ni contemplaré desde su lado sus ganas de vivir ni sentiré su amor por mí. Serán estos meses próximos y los años pasados mis recuerdos y podré decir, con sinceridad, que fuimos felices, pero no quiero. Quiero muchos años más Duo y yo para siempre.

Duo tiembla ligeramente en sus sueños. Entonces yo me giro de medio lado y lo abrazo, apegándome a su espalda, tomándole su mano, amándolo con este amor mío que no es ferviente ni violento, sino suave y manso y hondo. Y que siempre será mío y de él.

—No llores, Heero—me reconviene Duo, con voz ronca—No llores, porque yo siempre estaré a tu lado, sin importar lo que pase.

—Duo, Duo, Duo…—musito con mi voz rota.

Duo da media vuelta y me mira fijo con sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Levanta sus manos y me toca la frente, los ojos, la nariz, las mejillas húmedas, la boca apretada, la barbilla. Yo me quedo quieto, observándole, respirando entrecortadamente y suspirando a veces para contener los sollozos.

—Créeme, Heero, yo siempre esteré a tu lado y te querré, pero tú tienes que prometerme una cosa también.

Y yo ya sé que es y, por eso, entierro mi cara entre su hombro y su cuello. No puedo prometérselo sin mentirle. Nos abrazamos con fuerza. Y yo deseo tener su valentía y su entereza para enfrentarme a los embates de la vida, pero yo no soy él. Porque Duo me enseñó a vivir, yo no puedo ocultar bajo una máscara de frialdad ni mis emociones ni mis pensamientos y ya sólo puedo sentir.

—Tienes que prometerme que seguirás adelante sin mí—prosigue él, con voz más clara y más despejada de sueño.

—No puedo, Duo. Yo no puedo vivir sin ti.

—Podrás. Eres fuerte y siempre me tendrás en ti.

Duo se echa hacia atrás y me contempla con ojos atentos y me continúa mirando tanto tiempo. En silencio, él intensa persuadirme, pero yo sólo puedo mentirle. Duo es todo lo que amo, es todo lo que soy, no puedo seguir sin él, sin oír su risa alegre, sin observar sus gestos impetuosos y rápidos, sin querer hacerlo feliz con pequeños detalles, sin estar a su lado cuando está triste y cuando está jubiloso, sin tocar su piel y entrelazar nuestros cuerpos y besarnos dulce y lenta y largamente, sin amarlo.

—Será lo que tú quieras.

—Yo te amo, Heero.

—Y yo a ti.

Siempre seremos tú y yo, Duo, en cualquier lugar, en cualquier momento, pero si te lo digo, te pondrás triste y me exigirás otras promesas que tampoco podré cumplir, pero yo te quiero y tú lo sabes.

Nos amamos en silencio un largo rato, bajo la noche serena, inmersos en el silencio acogedor de la ciudad, roto a veces por un el graznido de un pájaro y otras, por nosotros. Y después nos quedamos despiertos algunos minutos los dos, cogidos de las manos, con nuestros cuerpos tibios y sudorosos juntos y revueltos, con un sentimiento cálido llenándonos, sonriendo levemente con ese regocijo breve, con esa ternura suave que siempre nos inunda una vez que terminamos. Y giramos nuestras caras, nos observamos con ardor y nuestras sonrisas se ensanchan y por un instante efímero pienso que él se quedará conmigo mucho más. Para siempre ojalá.

—Heero, también hay otra promesa que quiero que me hagas—dice repentinamente, sobresaltándome y mirándome siempre son esos ojos suyos que uno nunca puede eludir—Quiero que, por favor, cuides de Quatre cuando yo ya no esté.

Entonces no se ha creído mi anterior promesa. Ya no puedo mentir. Y yo lo amo.

Continuará…

**Nota de autora: **Gracias por leer. Feliz Año Nuevo. Gracias por el review de Fausto IX.


	3. Quatre

Heero me ha dicho que Duo ha muerto: ha entrado a la pieza donde me alojo y me ha sacudido por el hombro bruscamente. Yo me he despertado desorientado, pero la violencia y la desesperación en su mirada me han hecho comprender antes de que él pronuncie las palabras. Pero son sus palabras duras, ciertas e irremediables las que han vuelto real su partida y han sido sus palabras emitidas con voz aparentemente calma, indiferente e implacable las que me han hecho asomar lágrimas a mis ojos. Es verdad que esperaba su muerte, ya que en los últimos días Duo se había puesto peor, pero el hecho irreparable de que no lo volvería a ver más, de que no oiría su risa suave y franca, de que no sentiría su presencia alegre me golpeó con brutal fuerza. Y lloré. Lloré frente a Heero: yo, medio incorporado sobre la cama; él, de pie, sereno. Extendí mis brazos, no tanto para consolarlo como para suplicar su consuelo, porque me sentí débil y perdido y triste. Heero se apartó de mí con rapidez y me explicó que Duo había muerto muy temprano, cuando aún la noche no se desvanecía, y había muerto sumido en su sueño, sin dolor sin rabia sin pena.

Heero y yo habíamos estado cuidando de Duo estos últimos cinco meses y para eso, me había trasladado a su casa. Al principio había sido difícil para todos nosotros, pues ellos llevaban ya bastante tiempo juntos compartiendo sus vidas y yo, en cambio, había vivido solo durante ese mismo tiempo. Pronto, eso sí, logramos superar las desavenencias y las incomodidades y pronto mi soledad se había esfumado en una brumosa mañana cuando Heero me había sonreído.

Duo con su conversación inagotable nos unió a nosotros dos, a Heero y a mí, en torno suyo. Duo se mostró contento y animado hasta el último día, aunque, como todos, también tuvo sus momentos. Pero creo que se fue de una manera dulce y pacífica, ya que él mismo nos dijo —y yo le creí— que siempre intentó vivir con la mayor intensidad y que ese hecho le entregó grandes satisfacciones y, por ello, no añoraba nada, salvo más tiempo, pero eso no lo podía tener.

Heero se lamentaba en silencio. A veces, yo podía oírlo, pero nunca me acerqué a él en esos instantes: no tenía ninguna idea de qué podía decirle, de qué palabras o gestos podrían aliviarlo. Cuando Duo estaba ausente, la amarga resignación y la rabia enojosa se reflejaban en su ceño fruncido, en su boca oprimida, en su mirada turbia, en el tono opaco de su voz, en los gestos desganados, en sus silencios pesarosos, agobiantes, tristes tan tristes. Cada gesto suyo me abrumaba a mí, pero yo tampoco dije nada y adopté una actitud pasiva, porque creí que comprendía. Comprendía su rabia hiriente y su congoja sin remedio. Comprendía la imposibilidad de la resignación y la certeza de tener que aceptar.

El día es apacible y sólo el viento rompe el silencio que nos alberga en este instante en que observamos la lápida que señala que en este lugar yace Duo muerto. Estamos sólo Heero, Wufei y yo. _Duo, compañero, siempre te tendremos en nuestros corazones, _eso reza el epígrafe. Compañero, amigo, amante, hermano, hijo, tantas palabras que no se escribieron, pero que están implícitamente escirtas.

Velamos un día y una noche a Duo esperando que Wufei llegara desde China. Y en ese día y en esa noche, Heero y yo no cruzamos ni una palabra. Me preocupa. Es verdad que él siempre ha dado la impresión de ser más controlado con sus emociones, pero eso fue hace tiempo. Ya no. Duo me lo dijo, me habló de su fragilidad, de su ternura, de su amor. Me preocupa la quietud de Heero, pero no sé cómo abordarla. Quizá Wufei me ayude.

Wufei y Heero se han saludado con una fría sacudida de manos. Wufei y yo nos hemos abrazado con cierta tensión. Hace dos años que no sé nada de él desde que nos envió una somera carta contándonos que se había casado. Fue una sorpresa. Duo estuvo preocupado por mí durante un tiempo hasta que le conté que, aunque había sospechado de los sentimientos de Wufei hacia mí, yo no había compartido esos sentimientos. Tal vez pude haberlos desarrollado (Wufei fue mi amigo y lo admiraba y lo respetaba) si él se hubiese quedado aquí, pero se marchó y entonces también se esfumaron mis esperanzar por encontrar en Wufei otro compañero. Ni Duo ni Heero lo supieron, y yo tampoco se los revelé, que Wufei me escribió una carta especialmente dirigida a mí. Me explicó su actuar y me pidió perdón. En su carta confesaba profesarme amor, pero que otra parte de su corazón le exigía quedarse en China, que era su tierra natal, la cual siempre anheló durante la guerra, y cumplir con todas las expectativas que su familia y él se habían formado a lo largo de sus vidas: honrar la tradición familiar y desposar a una muchacha. Y me pedía perdón, porque le parecía que su actitud era injusta para conmigo al privarme de su amor, que era verdadero y profundo, pero que nunca hubiera podido ser feliz conmigo en plenitud, ya que en un punto de nuestras vidas, él cargaría su frustración sobre mí y terminaríamos separándonos. Su frustración que consistiría en el no logro de respetar la tradición familiar, que desde niño le fue inculcada: casarse, tener hijos de su sangre, asumir la jefatura del clan, contribuir a su país. Wufei me escribió que no esperaba ser feliz, pero que me deseaba a mí felicidad, que yo lo merecía, y me rogaba comprensión. Yo le contesté que comprendía, y también le deseé felicidad, porque también era digno de ella, que no se la negara por rechazarme a mí, que simplemente viviera, que aprovechara cada momento, y le dije que, a mi modo, yo ya era feliz

* * *

Entonces todo terminó. Heero me pidió que me marchara de su casa. Una parte de mí quería quedarse, acompañarlo, cuidar de él, asegurarse de que estaría relativamente bien; otra parte de mí, en cambio, quería marcharse, porque no sabía ya cómo comprender, cómo consolar ni tampoco quería hacerlo. Estaba cansado. Extrañaba a Trowa cada día. Desde luego, había intentado superar su pérdida y continuar, pero, aunque me había sobrepuesto, mi vida amorosa no conseguía satisfacciones. Y ver a Heero me recordaba a Trowa, cada silencio suyo, cada sonrisa queda, cada gesto sereno y pausado, cada frase concisa. Mientras estuvo Duo con nosotros, yo pude tolerar la presencia constante de Heero, pero ahora Duo no está y, aunque le prometí cuidar de Heero ¿qué puedo hacer yo si Heero no quiere aceptar mi ayuda¿Qué puedo exigirle? Pero yo también lo necesito, porque me siento profundamente solo sin Trowa, sin Wufei y sin Duo. Y Heero es el único compañero que todavía permanece cerca y necesito saber que está bien y quisiera abrazarlo y quisiera sentirme querido y protegido y ser débil, aunque sólo fuera un momento, y que alguien, Heero tal vez, me consolara. Sin embargo, le hice una promesa a Duo y debo ser fuerte, cuidar de Heero, asegurarme de que estará bien y ocultar mi propia tristeza, mi fragilidad, mi desgana. 

—¿Estarás bien?—le pregunté.

—¿Qué crees tú?—replicó él con dureza—. No me importa lo que te haya pedido Duo, pero yo quiero estar solo.

—Heero…

—No digas nada más, Quatre.

—No cometas ninguna locura, Heero, por favor—le pedí, percibiendo que el poco control que tenía sobre mis emociones se estaba quebrando ante la renuencia de Heero.

—Quatre…

—¡Yo te necesito!

**Nota de autora**: Gracias por leer. Gracias por el review de Bulma, entendí algo.


	4. Heero versus Quatre

Heero no pensaba que volvería a verlo después de esa última vez que estuvieron juntos, cuando Quatre le gritó que lo necesitaba y él se le quedó mirando con fijeza, pero sin que ninguna emoción lo embargara, sin que sintiera pena o compasión o siquiera cariño por Quatre: el fallecimiento de Duo le había arrebatado cualquier sentimiento que pudiera albergar.

Los días se le habían hecho eternos y la tristeza ensombrecía todo lo que lo rodeaba. En él no quedaban deseos de vivir, no sin Duo. Había pasado ya un mes, pero Heero no era capaz de finalizar con todo, porque nunca había sido tan difícil intentar acabar con su vida como en esta ocasión. Sentía un extraño apego a este mundo donde fue tan feliz junto a Duo y cada lugar le hacía evocar tiernos momentos. Sin embargo, también se sentía muy agotado.

Por eso ahora sumido en la bañera contemplaba ausentemente la pequeña daga en sus manos y se preparaba para alcanzar el descanso definitivo. No podía seguir sin Duo porque todo dentro de él quemaba con una pena tan infinita e inmensa y tan profunda y dolorosa, que incluso le costaba respirar por la opresión que le ahogaba el pecho. Su muerte no causaría ningún daño a nadie. Tal vez a Quatre, pero él saldría adelante y, aunque no tuviera la certeza absoluta de ello, Heero tampoco se detendría por él.

* * *

Recorriendo el camino que lo llevaba hacia su casa, Quatre sintió una dolorosa punzada en su pecho y tuvo en su mente de forma fugaz la imagen de Heero. Con un extraño presentimiento y una sensación profunda de miedo, se desvió de su camino y se dirigió a casa de Heero: tenía la sospecha de que algo malo ocurría allí. Hacía un mes que no sabía nada de Heero: él le había pedido que no regresara jamás. Quatre se había arrepentido todos los días desde entonces de haber perdido lo estribos y haberle gritado a Heero. Sus palabras sinceras y desesperadas no habían despertado ningún sentimiento en el muchacho y sólo le habían granjeado una profunda sensación de vergüenza y humillación por dejar al descubierto su propia vulnerabilidad. Nunca había sido su intención perder a Heero, porque Quatre lo estimaba muchísimo y tal vez el sentimiento sobrepasaba por mucho la simple estima, pero Quatre no se detenía a meditar sobre ello, porque el resultado podría ser demasiado revelador y difícil de admitir.

Cuando llegó a la puerta de la casa de Heero, la encontró abierta. Llamó en voz alta el nombre de Heero, pero no oyó respuesta. Con paso cada vez más rápido y con el pánico aumentando a cada segundo, recorrió toda la casa infructuosamente hasta llegar al cuarto de baño, lugar donde lo encontró sumergido en el agua rosada de la bañera. Sintió que se le detenía el corazón.

* * *

Heero despertó en una cama de hospital, sintiéndose desfallecido y ese hecho le asomó ardientes lágrimas de frustración a los ojos. ¿Quién lo había salvado¿Por qué¿Por qué le impedían marcharse si quedarse aquí sólo le llevaría más dolor y pesadumbre? Inclinó su cabeza levemente hacia delante y observó los gruesos vendajes que cubrían ambos antebrazos. Suspiró con resignación.

—Veo que has despertado.

Heero se sobresaltó y miró hacia su derecha: Quatre.

—¿Por qué?—y su voz sonó débil y cansada y sólo fue un murmullo.

Quatre le devolvió la mirada con una intensidad molesta e inquietante. El rubio tenía las cejas fruncidas, los labios oprimidos en una delgada línea y todo su rostro reflejaba enfado. Su voz, cuando habló, fue dura.

—Tuve un extraño presentimiento.

—¿Cómo entraste? Yo cerré la puerta con llave y todas las ventanas.

—Pues te equivocas, porque entré por la puerta, que estaba abierta—y sus labios dibujaron una levísima sonrisa teñida de diversión.

—No—objetó Heero—, yo cerré todo. Estoy seguro.

—Entonces no sé qué sucedió, pero hallé la puerta abierta cuando llegué.

Otra vez se observaron y esta vez una extraña luz de revelación flotó en sus ojos. No hablaron más de ello y así cada uno podría darle a ese hecho la explicación que le pareciera más plausible. Sin embargo, Quatre aún tenía un asunto que tratar con Heero.

—El médico ha dicho que mañana te darán de alta. Yo no volveré a buscarte. Nunca más. Ayer te impedí que te liberaras de tu pena porque mi conciencia no podía permitirme hacer otra cosa, pero ya no más. Si quieres acabar con tu vida, hazlo, es tu decisión, pero es una decisión cobarde y sólo te hace débil. ¿Por qué no luchas¿Por qué no eres más valiente y vences tu miedo a estar solo sin Duo? Hay tantas cosas que aún puedes hacer, tantos lugares que puedes recorrer, tantas personas a las que puedes conocer. Heero… yo no comprendo, no puedo entender a la gente que decide suicidarse. Ni siquiera puedo sentir pena por ellas. Pero a ti te quiero… y por eso… por eso… me da mucha tristeza lo que has hecho y mucha rabia, aunque no tenga derecho a sentirla.

Quatre había comenzado a llorar bajito y muy suave y Heero sintió que una mano le estrujaba el corazón con fuerza. Heero no comprendía a las personas como Quatre, esas personas tan fuertes que nunca eran vencidas, pero ahora Quatre lucía roto y Heero percibió que era enfado lo que subía por su sangre, enfado por ver a una persona tan fuerte como Quatre derrotada. Heero era débil y lo aceptaba, pero Quatre no. Recordó las palabras de Duo, aquéllas sobre cuidar de Quatre y creyó ver un poco a Duo en Quatre: en esa tenacidad, en esa fuerza, en esa valentía. En silencio, Heero asió con sus dedos extenuados una mano de Quatre y la estrechó con toda la fuerza que tenía en ese instante, que era poca, pero suficiente. Quatre alzó sus ojos llenos de lágrimas y le contempló medio perdido.

—No soy fuerte como tú…

—Te conformas con eso, pero no intentas sobreponerte. No basta con aceptarse débil, hay que volverse fuerte—musitó Quatre, apretando la mano tibia de Heero y sonriendo con velada tristeza.

—No sé cómo seguir—confesó Heero—ni siquiera sé si quiero seguir, pero si tú me lo pides, me quedaré.

—Yo no tengo derecho a pedirte nada, Heero, pero me haría muy feliz saber que todavía puedo contar contigo, compañero—y su voz se oyó temblorosa y su sonrisa se tornó suave y extrañamente bonita y las lágrimas que brotaban de sus ojos dejaron de caer un instante.

—Creo que sí si yo también puedo contar contigo.

—Siempre, Heero, siempre.

Y Quatre se abalanzó repentinamente sobre su pecho, rodeando su cuello con sus brazos férreamente y estallando en descontrolados sollozos que estremecían todo su pequeño cuerpo y Heero percibió con creciente asombro que él también lloraba en silencio y colocó sus propios brazos lacerados sobre la espalda temblorosa y cálida de Quatre y, aunque las lágrimas aún continuaban humedeciendo sus mejillas, una incipiente sonrisa comenzó a formarse en sus labios cuando tuvo también un presentimiento: que todo estaría bien. Seguramente, no ahora, porque ahora todavía dolía Duo, pero después sí. Después, cuando recordar a Duo ya no fuera doloroso, sino dulce y tierno y hasta feliz y, junto a Quatre, pudiera conversar sobre él y sonreír y volver a atreverse a querer. Pero no tuvo miedo de comenzar de nuevo al sentir el cuerpo de Quatre apretado contra él y con una emoción parecida a la paz calentándole todo el corazón. Todo estaría bien.

**Fin.**

**Nota de la autora**: Gracias por leer. Gracias a Bulma.


End file.
